Diana Colville
Diana Colville is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, first portrayed by Genie Francis from 1987-89. In January 2019, it was announced that Judith Chapman, who previously portrayed the role of Anjelica Deveraux, had been cast in the role of Diana, now going by the surname of Cooper. On March 28, 2019 it was announced that Chapman would be leaving Days of Our Lives, her last appearance was on March 25, 2019. Storylines |-|1987-89= Diana came to Salem in 1987 and was an old friend from Mike's college days. Diana came in search of a mysterious computer disk that both Victor Kiriakis] and her mother, Serena, were looking for. The disk contained the location of a very rare and valuable mineral. Diana met Roman Brady, who was actually John Black, when she rescued his daughter Carrie Brady, who was drowning in the river. Carrie and Diana hit it off well, and so did Roman/John and Diana. However, Diana was on a mission and pretended to date Victor Kiriakis. When Diana's mother Serena beat Kiriakis to the computer disk he vowed revenge on her. While in Greece with Victor for his nephew's wedding, Roman/John and Diana made love and began to pursue a relationship. However, when Serena shot Roman/John, he arrested her, only to find out she was Diana's mother. Upon returning to Salem, Diana's father was killed by a sniper and she inherited the Colville fortune. Unknown to Diana, Victor Kiriakis and her mother Serena were plotting to steal the fortune away from her. Victor tricked Diana into marrying him because her mother was in danger, but the wedding was thwarted when Roman/John rescued Diana. On the second attempted Serena was "kidnapped" and Diana was to hand over her fortune to the kidnappers. However, Diana's assets were frozen and Diana was taken hostage by some terrorists. Diana was eventually freed and learned from Roman/John, her mother and Victor were scheming to get her fortune. Diana eventually moved into Roman/John's house for protection. Diana wanted revenge against Victor, who had cost her the Colville fortune. In an attempt to get revenge Diana stole a statue from a museum and planned to frame Victor for the theft in order to get her fortune back. The plan backfired when Roman/John learned she stole the statuette and Victor was never brought up on the charges of theft. Diana's lies and deceit enraged Roman/John, and he broke off their relationship. Soon after they broke up, Diana moved back in with Roman/John after her life was put in danger by Roman/John's investigation of the Torres family. As a result of him protecting Diana, the two resumed their relationship. Roman/John and Diana eventually lured the Torres family into a trap, but they managed to elude the police, which put Diana in even more danger. Roman/John and Diana went away to the Bahamas until they thought the threat from the Torres family had passed. Roman/John and Diana renewed their romance, and had become engaged, but when they returned Roman/John was almost killed in a car bombing by the Torres family. Afterward, Roman/John began remembering terrible feelings and memories but was unsure where they were coming from. After he had his sister, Kimberly Brady, hypnotize him, Roman/John recalled being trained in the martial arts by a man named Orion. Diana and Roman/John's relationship was on edge when Roman/John began receiving hints that Marlena Evans was alive, such as seeing a picture of her appeared in a newspaper, smelling her perfume at one of her favorite restaurants along with strawberries and whip cream. Roman/John was puzzled. |-|2019= Diana returns to Salem in 2019 to visit her son Leo Stark. She shows up at the Kiriakis mansion and also is not happy to see her. They bicker and Diana blackmails Leo with the knowledge that he had killed his father, Richard. Diane later claims to John that Leo is his son, and deciding she wants John back, plots to kill Marlena. Gallery Diana and Leo face off.jpeg Diana being sneaky.jpeg Diana and Roman.jpg Diana reunites with John.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains Category:Incarcerated Characters